


Runaway and Kidnapping Aliens

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter gets kidnapped, Peter runs away, Precious Peter Parker, Science Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is a good dad, alien attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: When an Alien craft crashes into the atmosphere Peter runs to grab his suit only to get himself benched. Not happy that he's not with Tony he goes to leave - only to get kidnapped along the way.





	Runaway and Kidnapping Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I can't believe that everyone loves this series! You are all so amazing readers and thank you for everyone who has been leaving prompts! Without you this series couldn't go on.
> 
> This prompt is from Melvin on fanfic: How about more aliens come to Earth, but they take Peter captive and then Tony has to save him?  
> I’m also going to combine it with from this prompt from Emma217 on fanfic: How about one with peter running away? He's mad at tony and decides to try and run away?
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tony asked, placing a hand on Peter’s chest to stop any further movement.

 

Peter looked around the compound where the other Avengers were currently moving about to collect their gear for the upcoming fight.

 

The call had just come in that something alien had just crashed into the atmosphere and landed not far from the compound. The Avengers were to scout, report the damage and find out what the hell it was.

 

“I’m getting my suit?” Peter answered.

 

“Uh, no. You’re staying here and finishing your homework,” Tony said.

 

“What?” Peter whined. “I want to help. I can help, you know I can. I can hold my own.”

 

“And Aunt May will castrate me if that homework isn’t finished,” Tony said. “You’re not coming.”

 

“That’s not fair,” Peter protested.

 

“It’s a low level recon mission,” Steve cut in smoothly, patting Peter on the shoulder. “Not everyone is needed all the time.”

 

“Literally everyone else is going,” Peter pointed out. “I can go to.”  

 

“Kid, I need you to stay here and do your homework,” Tony said.

 

“Why? I can help,” Peter argued.

 

“No one’s saying that you aren’t helpful,” Steve said. “We just don’t need you on this mission.”

 

“But-“

 

“Kid, you’re benched,” Tony snapped. “End of discussion.”

 

“That’s not fair,” Peter cried.

 

“Why are you still debating this?” Tony asked. “I said no.”

 

“You could have died last time,” Peter blurted out, hands curling by his sides. “The last time something alien came you could have died. I want to come.”

 

“Pete, this isn’t last time,” Tony tried to calm his son down. “It’s a low risk mission.”

 

“Then let me come,” Peter yelled.

 

“No!” Tony snapped. “I’m not saying it again, kid. No more.”

 

“You don’t even care,” Peter snapped, backing away. He turned around and started to walk from the room.

 

“Where are you going?” Tony yelled after him.

 

“Home! Where I’m wanted.”

 

“Peter! Damn it,” Tony growled. “Great. This is great.”

 

“We need to go,” Natasha said, already suited up and ready to go.

 

“He can’t just walk out of here with potential aliens on the planet,” Tony said. “FRIDAY, stop Peter from leaving.”

 

“I’m afraid I can’t sir. Peter had already left the building,” FRIDAY answered.

 

Tony looked at the roof and breathed deeply through his nose. “Great. Just great. Big guy you’re with me.” Tony looked at Bruce and jerked his head to the door. “Cap, I’m sure you guys can handle this on your own.”

 

“Go,” Steve nodded. “We’ve got this.”

 

“Come on,” Tony said to Bruce and the two science bros were heading out the door.

 

“You want to talk about it?” Bruce asked as they jogged to the front door, the most likely exit Peter left through.

 

“That my kid is being a little shit?” Tony huffed. “No.”

 

Bruce chuckled. “You mean that he’s worried about his dad and wants to stick by his side so that he can help protect you because he lost every other parental father figure in his life?”

 

They reached the door and Tony froze, face going a shade paler. “Shit.”

 

Bruce clapped him on the shoulder. “Welcome to parenthood.”

 

“I’m an asshole.”

 

“You were looking out for him too,” Bruce said as he opened the door. “You can hash it out when we find the kid.”

 

Tony hurried after Bruce and they jogged down the stairs. Tony could automatically see Peter walking down the drive, hands shoved in his pockets, move stiff with anger. He cupped his hands around his mouth and drew in a deep breath. “PETER!”

 

Peter stopped and turned, falling still.

 

Tony and Bruce started to jog towards him, Tony cursing himself silently for not seeing it sooner from Peter’s point of view.

 

“Pete,” Tony said as soon as he was close enough. “I’m sorry. Please. Don’t leave like this.”

 

“Why?” Peter sniffed. “You don’t want me to –“ he stopped, head snapping to the left. He was suddenly thrown sidewards when something collided into his side, knocking him to the ground with a screech.

 

“Peter!” Tony cried, his suit quickly moulding around him.

 

“Tony on your left!” Bruce called.

 

Before Tony could get to Peter, he had to turn and take out the alien that was coming at him.

 

“Cap, the aliens are out,” Tony shouted into the com.

 

“Copy that,” Steve said.

 

“Let go of me,” Peter growled, trying to flick the alien off.

 

It wasn’t working and the alien aimed his weapon at Peter and fired. A net shot out of the end, wrapping around Peter and cocooning him in tightly.  He struggled but there was no point. He was trapped.

 

“Dad!” Peter cried.

 

Tony finished his alien, sending it several yards away without its head and spun to help Peter- only to his horror the alien was flying away with Peter dangling in a net.

 

“Cap! They’re got Peter,” Tony yelled. He turned to Bruce. “If the big guy could come out and play that would be really great right about now.”

 

“He could hurt Peter,” Bruce worried.

 

“No, he won’t. Hulk knows what’s important to me because you do. Hurry if you can,” Tony said and took off after Peter.

 

“Stark, it’s their spacecraft and it looks like it’s ready to get going,” Natasha said. “Thor’s trying to kill its power source now.”

 

“Shit,” Tony cursed. “Come on, FRIDAY give me some juice.”

 

Tony sped towards Peter, his struggling boy coming into view.

 

“Let go of me,” Peter wriggled. “I don’t want your eggs in me!”

 

Tony aimed his weapons onto the alien and fired. It struck true, the alien screeching and dropping the net that Peter was still wrapped up in.

 

“NO!” Tony cried.

 

There was a roar and Toy witnessed the Hulk jump into the air and catch Peter, holding him close as they fell back to the ground.

 

Tony took no mercy and fired at the alien until it was falling from the sky in a rain of blood and guts. He didn’t care, racing to the ground where the Hulk was standing over Peter, trying to untangle him from the net.

 

“I got it,” Tony said and the Hulk stepped back.

  
“Spiderboy, okay,” the Hulk grunted.  

 

“Thanks, big guy. I owe you,” Tony said, using his laser to cut through the net. He pushed it away, pulling Peter out and away from it and into a tight hug.

 

“OMG did the Hulk just catch me?” Peter asked, adrenalin making his body shake.

 

“Yeah, he did,” Tony said, face plate falling away. “You okay? Are you hurt?”

 

“I’m okay,” Peter said. “Dad, I’m okay.”

 

“Hulk did good,” Hulk said.

 

“Yeah. Awesome catch dude,” Peter agreed, looking over his shoulder to the Hulk.

 

“Spiderboy easy to catch. Light.”

 

“I’ve bulked up a little,” Peter said.

 

Tony snorted. “Right.” He pulled Peter back into a hug. “Thank god you okay. I’m so sorry, Pete. I shouldn’t have benched you. I wasn’t thinking it from your perspective.”

 

“Stark stupid,” Hulk said.

 

Peter laughed into Tony’s shoulder. “You’re not stupid.”

 

“No, the green guy is right. I’m an idiot. I said I didn’t want to be my dad but I never really thought through what kind of dad I should be.”

 

“You’re amazing, dad,” Peter said. “Maybe not perfect but there is no such thing as a perfect parent. I…after _that day_ ,” because Peter still couldn’t say it out aloud. “I have trouble – uh – I still have trouble leaving you. Especially when it comes to battles – even stupid recon missions. I can’t lose you too dad.”

 

“And you can understand that I can’t lose you too,” Tony said.

 

“M’ sorry,” Peter murmured against his suit.

 

“It’s okay,” Tony hugged him back. “We have a lot to talk about but right now you think you’re up to kicking some alien butt?”

 

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. “But- uh- I don’t have my suit.”

 

Tony attached a small device to Peter’s body and with a click the suit was quickly moulding around him and Peter gasped.

 

“Whoa! That’s awesome.”

 

“Ready kid?”

 

“Ready.”

 

Hulk roared and the three took off to stop another alien attack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much, I hope that you enjoy and happy reading :)


End file.
